Let Me Know You
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Kathleen Manx is Kat's daughter, but was kidnaped at birth, they've been reunited but she's gone missing in action... can they get her back, and why is she scared of Sky? part 1 of at least 3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PRSPD

A/N: In this story there will be a paring between Sky and an oc named Kathleen, Kathleen is Kat's daughter, although… thanks to genetic mutation, if you don't look directly at her face you would think she was a human (more about her in later fics)

* * *

**Let Me Know You**

Jack walked into the command center along with his team. They hadn't seen Kat all day and Z had went so far as to look for her and didn't find her.

"Commander Cruger, do you know where Kat is?" Sky asked

"Yes, rangers, I do" he replied "but before I tell you, three is something you need to know"

"What is that, sir?" Syd asked

"Her daughter, Kathleen, was officially deemed 'Missing in Action' yesterday evening"

"Sir, you mean to tell us Kat has children," Z said

"Actually, a child, singular, Kathleen is her only living child, had Gruumm never attacked her planet she would have two children today"

"If Kathleen is Kat's daughter then how come none of us know her?" Sky asked

"She is stationed on KO-35 and was the equivalent to our A-squad red ranger, or actually, she would be Jack's equal now" Commander Cruger replied

Meanwhile:

Aisynia Cruger watched over the unconscious form of a juvenile felina girl. She was worried about this young girl because she had been unconscious for multiple Earth days and showed no signs of regaining consciousness, and Aisynia feared that this girl might be steadily slipping away from her.

'Come on little one' Aisynia thought desperately before noticing that the girl was wearing dog tags around her neck with the SPD insignia on one side and vital information on the other.

"_Cadet Kathleen Manx  
Ethnicity: Felina  
SF-Squad A; Red Ranger" it read_

"Kathleen Manx" Aisynia mused silently then went back to monitoring her vitals again as Kathleen started to show the first signs of regaining awareness.

The rangers went into the lounge their minds reeling over what they had just found out that it didn't look good for Kathleen Manx, Missing in Action, they knew those words must have been like taking a stab from the Shadow Saber to the heart for Kat, whom they still had yet to see.

"I hope Kat's okay" Sky said, "I mean she doesn't usually just up and vanish like this"

"True" Bridge said, "then again she hasn't had this happen, I mean guys Kathleen is her daughter she's really upset"

"He's right guys, she's really upset" Syd said

"Yeah, and I can't blame her, no one could" Z said

Commander Cruger entered Kat's lab and went through the back door and turned right and went down through the door at the end of the corridor. There he found Kat Manx, curled up in a chair, crying.

"Kat, you know that SPD is doing everything possible to find your daughter," he said as he approached her.

"I know, Doggie, but that doesn't make me worry any less, I lost her once, I couldn't stand to lose her again!" Kat cried, and that moment he realized what she was feeling and wished there was more he could do to comfort her. Kat rearranged herself in the chair before standing up. Commander Cruger watched her helplessly before guiding her into a gentle embrace that she returned.

"Kat listen, you need to have faith in Kathleen, I know she'll find a way to get back"

"I hope you're right" Kat managed faintly before begging to cry again.

Commander Cruger made a noble effort to comfort his friend, but nothing he did seemed to help her much, she needed the comfort that would only come when they found her daughter, hopefully, alive. He said a prayer to whatever deities existed that Kathleen Manx would come through this for her mother's sanity, if for no other reason.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at Gruumm or used to heat tea


	2. Chapter 2

It had been mere moments since Kathleen started showing signs of consciousness she came to. Aisynia had her back turned at the time, but turned quickly at the sound of Kathleen regaining awareness so that she could check on her condition, and found she was all right.

"Where are we?" Kathleen asked

"This is Gruumm's ship" Aisynia replied

"W… how did I get here?"

"You were captured by Gruumm, you had been on a mission with SPD"

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"Seventy-two hours" Aisynia could tell that Kathleen was having trouble swallowing the fact that she had been unconscious for three full days.

A few more days passed and Kathleen's status changed from missing in action to presumed dead.

The possibility that Kathleen could be dead sent Kat headlong into a deep depression, she couldn't believe that she could lose her daughter, again.

Commander Cruger and the rangers did their best to comfort Kat and keep her from losing her sanity, but she wasn't doing good at all. They had to find Kathleen alive; otherwise, Kat may truly hit rock bottom, and not bounce back.

Cruger watched Kat as she worked, and wanted to kill Gruumm more than he ever had previously.

"Kathleen…" Aisynia said

"Yes, ma'am" Kathleen replied

"I was wondering if you knew what happened to Anubis "Doggie" Cruger?"

"Yes, ma'am" Kathleen smiled " he is a commander now, he lives on Earth… he is my mother's best friend"

"He became a commander" Aisynia sounded very proud of her husband she had known he was capable of becoming a commander and was glad when she found out that he had.

Kathleen smiled gently then her smile fell as she though of how worried her mother would be if she knew where her daughter was being held captive, she had no idea that her mother thought that she was dead.

Aisynia had a secret plan to get Kathleen home, but Kathleen didn't know it yet.

_To be Continued…_

A/n: sorry about the short chapters, I am copying this out of my spiral notebook the next chapter will be a bit longer and they will be getting longer as they go


	3. Chapter 3

That morning came around and Kat pushed herself to get up and get some work done.

Boom watched in deep concern as she worked on her latest project tirelessly trying her best not to think about the fact that her daughter could be dead. She didn't know that an anonymous tip had gone out that they should check on the planet Zentar that Kathleen had been dropped off there and left for dead.

Sergeant Silverback didn't think that at the time that she was there on his planet, but put together a search party together anyway, and within a couple of hours of searching Sergeant Silverback had found her himself. The word went out among the search party members that Kathleen had been found, alive and for the most part unharmed.

Kathleen was just coming around as Silverback approached her. She was recovering from a deep, anesthesia induced, sleep to which she had been in for the last quarter of an hour. She noticed Silverback and attempted a insecure footing but lost her balance and fell.

"Don't worry about getting up," he said "just be glad you are alive" he gave her a canteen of water which she sipped on slowly as she regained her strength. She stood and went along with him to meet up with a medical unit, who were surprised that she was so well off, and was still, for the most part, healthy.

Commander Cruger sent Jack, Bridge and Z to pick Kathleen up from Sergeant Silverback and bring her back to Earth station. They had only seen pictures of her but they knew Kathleen as soon as they saw her.

"Kathleen?" Z asked

"Yes" she replied

Every one of the b squad cadets instantly looked relieved that she was okay.

"You are okay, right?" Bridge asked

Kathleen gave him a confused glance, "Yes, I'm fine" her confused look reminded them of the confused looks Kat would give when Bridge would start to ramble on with no understandable point. None of them could deny that Kathleen was, in fact, Kat's daughter.

"Come on, let's get you back to Earth" Jack said "your team is waiting for you there, along with your mother"

"How is my mom?" Kathleen asked

"She's on the verge of a nervous breakdown" Z replied

"Yeah, and I don't think she's getting enough sleep at all" Jack said "but I think she'll get better once we get you to her"

They boarded the shuttle and headed back to SPD Earth Station. Jack noticed instantly that Kathleen looked a little tense, but he didn't ask her why, he didn't want to make her problem worse, he didn't know that introducing her to Schuyler "Sky" Tate would be one of the biggest mistakes made that day.

They arrived on Earth and she looked relieved to see Commander Cruger, and the guys figured they knew why, but they had no idea the truth that lay beneath the happiness in her elegant green eyes; a truth that would appall even their blue ranger, Schuyler "Sky" Tate

Commander Cruger escorted Kathleen to her mother's lab.

"Wait out here" he instructed

"Yes sir" she replied

Cruger entered Kat's lab to see that she was working on her latest experiment.

"I have some news about Kathleen," he said

"What is it?" she asked and stopped what she was doing.

"She has been found and is just fine" he replied

"Prove it, I want to see her for myself"

Cruger knew that Kat's maternal instinct was taking over for the part of her that would habitually take his word to be true about things.

"She's just outside the door" he called Kathleen in and she came quickly.

_To Be Continued…_

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at Gruumm or used to heat tea


	4. Chapter 4

Kat stood not knowing what to expect her mind trusted her friend but her heart needed proof. A wave of relief hit her as her daughter, Kathleen, came into the lab looking as if nothing had happened to her at all.

Their reunion was a surprisingly tearful one, with Kat actually being the most emotional of them. Cruger silently excused himself from the lab and went back to the command center as Kat and Kathleen talked about what had happened and generally caught up with each other. About a quarter of an hour later a strange brunette ranger came into the lab

"Pardon me, Kat, I needed to ask you about something" he said

"What is it, Sky?" Kat said, not noticing when Kathleen slipped into the back corridor in inexplicable fright, something about him spooked her, but she couldn't tell what… whatever it had been had driven her to hide in the back corridor of her mom's lab.

Sky left and Kat realized her daughter had slipped into the back corridor where she couldn't see into the lab or be seen from it.

"Kathleen, come on out" Kat said gently

"Who was that?"

"His name is Schuyler, but his nickname is Sky" Kat paused and made eye contact with her daughter "why did you leave like that?"

"He… I don't know how to explain it, mom, I just got scared of him"

"Don't be afraid of him, he wouldn't hurt you"

"I know, but he makes me nervous, I don't know why"

Kat realized at that moment that Sky's attitude was disturbing some of Kathleen's worst memories of her girlhood abuse and something had to give.

Kat showed her daughter to her new living quarters, where her belongings lay on her bed waiting for her; then went to the control room to talk with Commander Cruger.

"Doggie, I need to talk to you about Kathleen" she said

"What about her?" Cruger could tell that something had Kat worried, but what escaped even him.

"There is a cadet in this academy that she is afraid of to the point that she cannot make herself stay in the same room with him"

"Who is it?"

"Schuyler Tate… there is some thing about him that scares her"

"Kat, I don't know what to tell you, but to wait and see if this resolves itself, and if it doesn't then we'll try to find a plan of action… unless her fear of Cadet Tate starts to compromise our missions then we'll have to get involved immediately"

Kat started to protest but held it back because she knew he was right.

Meanwhile: Kathleen was debating whether or not she should tell Commander Cruger about Aisynia; that brought up one question though, would he believe her. She then decided to tell her mom first and then tell Cruger if Kat thought it was wise to do so. There was also the little problem surrounding Sky Tate for them to deal with.

Kathleen sucked in a deep breath and approached Sky; she straightened her jacket for the umpteenth time then got his attention.

"Sky, I need to talk to you"

"Okay"

She took a seat near him on the couch trying her best to keep enough distance to give her a head start if it arose that she needed to run.

"What is it?" he asked

She tried her best to explain the way she felt as she sat there, and, even though her explanation sounded made her sound an awful lot like Bridge, Sky still got the just of what she was trying to tell him. Although, her problem with him was still a mystery.

At that moment she decided to tell Commander Cruger he could let Sky see her case file along with the rest of B-squad if the wanted to know. They deserved to know the truth about her, but, at the time, she didn't realize how much of her past would appall them.

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at Gruumm 


	5. Chapter 5

Kathleen entered the command center to talk to Cruger about how she should let Sky find out what was causing her to be afraid of him and Cruger agreed that allowing him to read the police reports and see the pictures was the best idea; that way he'd get the best idea what she went through.

Kathleen left and Commander Cruger retrieved the file then called Sky to the command center; he needed to know what Kathleen had been through and there was no better time than then to do it.

Sky walked into the command center and saluted the commander.

"Cadet Tate, I have opened up Kathleen Manx's file for you to look through at your leisure along with your team mates if you like" Cruger said

"I would like to look through it on my own first, sir, so I'll have some idea what I'm showing the team" Sky said

"Okay, go right on ahead" Cruger walked away as Sky opened the file folder and stared out of the command center and towards his room. The first thing that caught his attention was the think envelope labeled "pictures" that were all of Kathleen as a small child, he didn't really start to study the images until he got into his room and the door had closed behind him.

He sat on his bead and laid the file folder out, open on his bed, he looked at each picture and began to understand what Kathleen had told him earlier that day. She had suffered horribly at her stepfather's hands, he had adopted her from an orphanage along with his wife and he started abusing her after he found out what she was. The pictures disturbed sky, but the police and medical reports troubled him more so, they stated that the worst abuse she suffered was verbal and sexual! That made her behavior in Kat's lab make perfect sense he had acted in his usual 'I ought to be red ranger' manner and disturbed the worst of the memories she held of her years of being abused by a person who should have loved her. Sky wanted to kill her stepfather for what he did to her.

'This guy doesn't deserve to live' Sky thought angrily as he read that her father was just locked up in a high security prison. He pulled out the worst picture of Kathleen and wondered how she could've endured such abuse and end up so compassionate. She had been nine in that picture and according to the police report she had been beaten up badly and told that if she ever informed anyone she would be raped! That was like a slash from the Shadow Saber, she was threatened with rape, as he found out it hadn't been the first time she was threatened in that manner and wasn't the last.

"Ah man, she has been through hell!" Sky whispered, "When will her misery end?" he then thought or a moment. "It will end only when she realizes it is all truly over, that I'm not like her stepfather, I won't hurt her like that… she's a member of the SPD family, even if she wasn't a cadet because she is the daughter of one of the existing members, Kat and that brings her in by default. She has no idea how important she is to SPD, but there is one thing she does need to know, I am not violent towards my fellow cadets unless they bring it upon themselves by breaking the law!" Sky felt like someone had ripped his heart out, Kathleen had been hurt, betrayed and nearly killed by a man she thought loved her. Now she was paying the price, her lack of trust was no surprise to Sky anymore, he had found out a lot and now was better prepared to help her

He now understood that the way he acted was frightening to her and that he'd have to change in order to get her to even give him a chance to get to know her better and to become her friend.

_To be continued…_

A/n: I know the chapters are short but pls. leave a review anyway


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later Sky took the file to the rec. room and called for b squad to join him. He told them what he had to show them and warned them about the contents, and gave them each the option to leave, but none did.

"These are pictures of her ranging in age from five to nine years old, I warn you, some of them are pretty gruesome." Sky said

Syd got her hands on the picture that Sky had found most distressing and gasped in shock.

"I can't believe she actually survived this!" she said

"I would have never guessed she was abused this bad" Z said

"Those cuts and bruises are just the tip of that horrible iceberg, she was verbally abused as well" Sky explained, purposely leaving out the part about her being sexually abused he figured they had already been hit with a big enough bombshell.

"I can't believe Kat would stand by and let this happen," Z said

"Kat didn't know, she didn't even know that Kathleen was alive until six years ago" Commander Cruger said from the doorway "by that time Kathleen was, by human standards, old enough to be on her own and hadn't seen an ounce of abuse since she was nine, and showed no signs of it thanks to her second stepfamily"

"She got another family when she was nine" Syd said

"She was ten when they adopted her, she spent one year recovering in foster care" Commander Cruger explained

"So Kat didn't really know where her daughter was…" Z said

"Actually, Cadet Delgado, she was lead to believe that her daughter had died soon after she was born" Cruger sighed as the rangers exchanged confused glances among themselves.

"She was told Kathleen died as an infant, when she actually didn't, that's ridiculous!" Jack exclaimed

"That it is, Jack, but at the time a crime ring, spearheaded by Christopher Blackwell, was taking newborns from certain hospitals that they had connections within and having the children filed as dead and the parents told that the child died of any of a variety of different, natural, causes, to cover their tracks"

That made the rangers furious, Kathleen had been taken from the hospital and Kat was told that she had died.

After that conversation, Sky went to talk with Kathleen, he now understood what she was going through and wanted to help her the best that he could.

Kathleen was shocked that Sky had come to talk to her.

"What is it?" she asked

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about the way I've bee acting towards you; you're a red ranger and you deserve to be respected as one"

"Consider it forgiven, and I'm glad you respect me, but sometimes I wonder why I was chosen to be red ranger"

"Well, Kathleen, I think you became red ranger because, despite your past, you hold a lot of respect for yourself along with those around you, and you demand respect… especially when you weald your Thunder Saber." (A/n: The Thunder Saber is supposed to be similar to the Shadow Saber and Ocean Saber, only the handle is made smaller so it would fit more comfortably in a woman's smaller hand).

"True, but Sky, Sometimes I wonder if I really deserve to be a red ranger"

"You do, Kathleen, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!"

Kathleen could hear and feel his sincerity in his voice and through her telepathy. She could also tell that he was angry, but not at her, at her stepfather; he was concerned about her, almost like she was his younger sister when, for all intents and purposes, she was older than him, numerically speaking (proportionally speaking she was younger).

He watched her carefully as she spoke to him and noticed a nervous tension throughout her body; she was still slightly afraid of him, and he didn't blame her… she had been to hell and back all before her tenth birthday, she had a right to fear someone as self-centered as him.

After his conversation with Kathleen, Sky took a serous look at himself and the "rose colored" glasses shattered and he realized what an arrogant jerk he had really been, and what about him she truly feared. His temper, strength and ego had her terrified of him. He now understood why she feared him and had the task of teaching her that she didn't have to fear him, and that would take time, but he was willing to take that time if it meant she no longer looked at him in terror.

The next day he was training with a punching back in his room with the door open when Kathleen passed, noticed him and did a quick about face and ran.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Pls. Leave a review and note that all flames will be either redirected at Kathleen's stepfather or used to heat tea, whichever I chose 


	7. Chapter 7

Sky had looked up just in time to see Kathleen's retreating form. He had no idea what had scared her but he figured it had something to do with him or what he was doing.

He stopped and pulled off his boxing gloves and started after her following her straight to her room. He knocked on her door, more forcefully than he'd first intended, but his confusion drove him.

"Who's there?" she called in a manner that reminded him, all too much, of a terrified child.

"Its Sky please let me in"

"No!" she exclaimed furiously, but he knew that her anger was only a front to hide the horror that lay in her heart.

"Come on Kathleen" he said

"No, leave me alone!"

After that he said okay and left too look through the witness statements and listen to her interviews to see exactly what had caused this, most recent, episode. He was reading the transcript of one of her interviews from when she was nine along with the tape of it.

"You said you could always tell when he was going to hurt you, how did you tell?" the interviewer asked gently

"I'd always find him in the workout room beating on his punching bag, and over time I began to expect him to beat me after that…" the nine year old replied.

Sky's breath caught in his throat, he'd been doing that same thing when she saw him; she'd had a flashback of when she was little and when he followed her to her room she thought he was going to beat her up like her stepfather had done. It hurt him to think that his actions scared her that badly and brought back yet more of the horrible memories she wished she could forget.

He went through some of the other interviews and found that Kathleen's stepfather had some disturbing routines when it came to his stepdaughter's abuse. Before abusing her physically he would beat on either a punching bag or a speed bag for a while; before sexual abuse he would go by their normal nighttime routine but he would escort her to her room and she would always hear the jangle of keys as he walked. Over time she grew to fear that sound and her adoptive parents had to teach her that it was okay. Sky was appalled by this development, she had always known when her stepfather was going to abuse her and how.

Sky turned the tape player off and went back to Kathleen's room, and knocked on the door a lot less forcefully than before.

"Kathleen…" he called through the door "I need to talk to you"

"Okay" she said and came out nervously

"Kathleen, I know what happened to you, and I just want to tell you that I would never hurt you, no matter how angry at you I may get"

"I know you wouldn't Sky, but its like I can't let go of what I've been through, no matter how badly I want to." She paused "Sky, you have no idea how badly I want to trust you, but it has become so hard for me to even give new people benefit of the doubt much lest full trust, especially men, and I think you understand why"

"Yes, I do, and I want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to you know how to reach me, I want to help you… all you need to do is ask" Sky held out his morpher where she could see it and smiled as she gave a hint of her own smile.

She started back into her room, but stopped

"Sky, has anyone ever told you that you look good wearing blue… it really brings out your eyes" she chuckled "and you should smile more, it makes you look really hansom"

"No, actually you're the first, thanks"

"No problem" she went back into her room silently, and sky wondered exactly what was going thought her mind, was she actually coming to trust him, or had he just won benefit of the doubt, he didn't know, but he liked that side of her.

He left her room and went back to his own, pleased that Kathleen was trying to give him a chance, just how much of a chance, he didn't know.

A week later Kathleen was handed an undercover mission where she was to investigate a school for the blind due to allegations of women getting hurt there. She had to chose a male partner who would pose as her husband and keep an eye on things as he would be able to see and she wouldn't due to a special eye drop that would leave her blind, temporarily; until she either morphed or the effects wore off, whichever happened first.

Kathleen found herself completely baffled as to who to chose, she had really began to trust Sky and seriously considered trusting him with the task, but she wasn't sure if she could go through with the mission period, much less with Schuyler "Sky" Tate as her partner.

_To Be Continued…_

_

* * *

_

pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at Gruumm or used to heat tea


	8. Chapter 8

Kathleen was talking about her mission to the SF pink ranger, Jessica, when Jess started asking her questions that, at first, made little since like, "Which of the guys would you trust to guide you if you were blind?"

In the end the person that got the most votes was Sky, which came as a complete shock to Kathleen, but not to Jess who had realized that Kathleen trusted Sky a lot more than even Kathleen had.

Kathleen spent a few more moments thinking then chose Sky to go along with her.

Their ploy was she had been working for SPD as a weapons tester and Dr. Kat Manx's "lab partner", she had been working on one of her own projects when it literally blew up in her face and cost her eyesight, the events surrounding the explosion were unknown seeing that Kat was not present in the lab at the time and Kathleen and Boom were knocked unconscious.

Schuyler Tate would pose as her husband who had been a cadet in the academy, but his rank and squad were unrevealed for obvious reasons, and it was said that he left SPD for the same reasons, and it was said he would volunteer at the school, and stay with his "wife" for moral support.

Kathleen worked with her mother for a spell to prepare for her role as a SPD weapons scientist, and Sky didn't have to do any prep for his role seeing he already played that role daily.

Within a few days it was figured out that Sky and Kathleen would have to become used to each other's habits because they would have to pose as a married couple, and would have to seem used to sleeping in the same bed.

They moved into a specified room that was set aside for married couples and their first night together would be the worst for Kathleen.

Kathleen walked around a house she had hoped to never set foot in again. She found her stepfather beating on his speed-bag and she knew what was to come, but after a few moments he began to give her his signs for sexual abuse, and she realized she was reliving the last night she had spent in his house; the night before she spilt it all to Aisha Campbell.

They got to her bedroom and he pushed her inside and followed her in; locking the door behind himself.

Sky shook Kathleen gently while calling her name, and she woke with a start, dripping with sweat and gasping for breath. She was glad he had waked her because she was about to relive one of her worst memories of her life. Sky didn't ask her about the dream immediately; he tried to calm her down a little first, and then asked about it.

She explained it to him to the extent that her emotional state would allow. He thought of telling Commander Cruger that Kathleen could not go through with the mission, she was too emotionally unstable, but she read his thought and told him he just needed to give her a little time; she'd be able to do it.

The next few nights got easier for her, and by the time the planned leaving time arrived they could have fooled anyone into thinking that they had been married for months. Even though Kathleen was Kat's daughter it was difficult to tell because of her genetic mutations that were made to hid her within human society.

They had begun to be able to read each other's movements, actions and even expressions and could almost communicate without talking.

The day soon came for them to leave, Kathleen's nerves were shot and Sky tried his best to calm her nervousness but found it difficult because she knew what was coming for her, and it terrified her and he couldn't blame her, no one could. Vision loss was a scary prospect for anyone because of the loss of independence. They packed in silence and soon it was time for Kathleen to lose her eyesight. Her hands were shaking violently as she waited for the chemical to be administered.

Kat had been developing the serum for several months after they had first decided to investigate the location, but she was worried about how it would affect her eyes seeing the serum was developed for human eyes and hers, obviously, weren't human. Kat was concerned about there being side effects from the drops being used in her daughter's eyes, and wished her daughter hadn't been chosen for the mission.

After the drop had been administered the cadets and Kat had to wait about five minutes to see if it was even going to work, and it did, perfectly. Kathleen felt a hand on her shoulder

"Can you see?" Sky asked her

"No, I can't" she replied

"Okay, so that proves that it works" Kat said, wishing she had known ahead of time that she'd be using the drops on Kathleen so she could have actually tested it on someone similar to Kathleen (i.e. herself) to make sure that it would actually work right, but hadn't known so she didn't get the chance to test the formula as she would have liked to have.

Kathleen was informed that there might be slight stinging for a while, but she was given a drop to remedy it.

Sky was unsure if he was actually the right person for the job and he voiced that concern several times, but Kathleen consoled him and told him that she thought he would do fine. He tried to believe her, but found it difficult, until he started to guide her and realized he had the right stuff to actually do some good for her.

They got into the vehicle and were informed that from then on they would be known under their assumed identities as a married couple, she was a scientist at SPD, and he was a former cadet who had left his position after a lab accident blinded his wife. He had volunteered at the school in order to stay closer to her and watch over her… the truth was he was going to the school to investigate in was that she could not without eyesight.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at Gruumm or used to heat tea


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: they have been assigned fake names for the mission, in non quotes I'll use their real name, but when they are talking outside of their bedroom they will be addressing each other with the fake names, and everyone else will use the fake names as well.

The names are:  
Laura Grayson- Kathleen Manx  
Jerome Grayson- Schuyler "Sky Tate  
plus this is the chapter that caused me to up the rating of this story from T to M.

* * *

Sky looked at the school and felt an off vibe, but he wasn't sure where it was coming form or what was causing it, but he could tell by Kathleen's grip she felt it too. He looked at Kathleen as she held onto his arm and knew she was frightened and couldn't blame her; she couldn't see where she was going and had to rely solely on him to guide her, or did she?

Sky felt her grip slack a bit as they walked down the hallway towards their living quarters, and he wondered what was going on, and then he realized she had a hand on the wall then they moved away from the wall and her grip returned to his arm.

"Mr. Grayson, you wife will have to come with me in order for us to evaluate her" a man said

"Okay" Sky didn't hesitate at the use of his father's last name for him.

Kathleen went along with this man nervously as Sky went to unpack.

A woman she really didn't know, but had known her stepsister, Kimberly, soon greeted Kathleen.

"Hello, Mrs. Grayson, I'm Katherine Hilliard" a woman said in an Australian accent.

"Interesting, I used to work with a Katherine, Dr. Katherine Manx" Kathleen said

"What a coincidence," Katherine Hilliard laughed then the girls got serious about the evaluation, Katherine soon realized that "Laura" knew a bit about functioning without eyesight, then she found out that Laura had been blind for a short period when she was younger but had recovered full vision that time, this time she wouldn't.

Meanwhile, Sky was unpacking Kathleen's belongings along with his own, he had yet to shake the bad vibe he was getting from the place and Kathleen's behavior changes had him on edge as well. She had seemed very insecure once again, but without eyesight he kind of expected that. The truth was it ran deeper than that; she was withdrawing into herself and pulling away from him. She returned to the room and he was at her side before she could say anything. He closed the door and then asked her if anything suspicious had happened during the assessment and she assured him that nothing had, but she told him she that she was suspicious about the guy that escorted her to the evaluation.

Two weeks later Sky and Kathleen had little to report, but a few weird vibes and Kathleen's unstable behavior patters.

That night was particularly chilly, and Kathleen would find herself in Sky's arms, but not because of the coldness, she'd be driven there by a bad nightmare.

Kathleen sat on a couch and watched her ex-boyfriend setting up for a romantic evening. She felt a little uneasy about what was going on because he had made the same setup the night he raped her, not even her mother knew she had been raped already and it wasn't in the portion of the file that Sky looked at so none knew what had happened.

After a quiet dinner she went to lie down and he came in soon afterward.

"So are we going to 'do it' tonight?" he asked

"No" Kathleen replied simply "I want to sleep tonight"

"Okay" he replied as if he was going to just let her sleep, but that wouldn't be the case, he planned on getting what he wanted whether she liked it or not, he had rape on his mind.

As she lay in bed she heard him coming, and he attacked her before she had time to respond

Sky had awaked to Kathleen whimpering and crying in her sleep.

"Kathleen, wake up!" he said and shook her, it took a couple of tries before she woke, her hands were shaking violently as she cried still not completely awake from her violent nightmare.

He gave her a couple of firm pats on the face and she finally awoke completely and began to cry.

"Shush, its okay, no one is going to hurt you," he whispered gently as he rocked her in his arms ", you're okay now"

It took quite a while for him to calm her down and that made him upset, more so than he ever thought it would.

"Do you want to tell me about your dream?" he asked her tenderly as she finally calmed to the point that she could be understood when she spoke.

"Yes, what happened in my dream wasn't in the file you saw it was too recent, but it did actually happen, and I don't think that my mom even knows about it because I didn't tell anyone before now" she paused "the last guy I dated… he… he raped me" she whispered and started to cry again.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. Leave a review and note that all flames will be either redirected at Kathleen's ex boyfriend or used to heat tea, whichever I chose


	10. Chapter 10

Sky felt as if someone had just slapped him in the face Kathleen had been raped! He didn't want to believe that it was true, but he was confident that she wouldn't lie to him about something like that. When they laid back down he guided her to lay with her head on his shoulder and she was soon asleep again.

Sky took a hard look at her, and began to ask himself some pretty tough questions, most of which had no answers. The biggest of them was had he actually fallen in love with her? He thought seriously about that and came to the shocking conclusion that he had actually fallen in love with her. He used the opportunity of their being alone and as close as they were to place one little kiss on her forehead before he went back to sleep as well. She didn't even notice his kiss at all, which was a relief to him.

The next morning Sky escorted Kathleen to a class, and then decided to take a walk around the grounds, but something still ate at him, what was causing Kathleen's bizarre behavior. She had become a bit confident in herself for a while, but even her trust in him was beginning to wane, and he hated that fact because he loved her dearly.

He soon found a strange, locked door that didn't have a Braille label on it like the others did; it only had a text label that said "Janitor's Closet", but why would there not be a Braille label saying that on the door as well, this made him wonder what was beyond that door.

He put it out of his mind and went to meet Kathleen, but what he saw on her left arm stunned him. She had a large bruise extending from her elbow to her shoulder, and it looked old, like it had existed for a couple of days.

Kathleen didn't know that she had a bruise on her arm; she just knew that her arm was tender and sore.

"Laura, what happened to your arm?" he asked

"What do you mean?"

"You have a huge bruise on your arm"

"Let's go back to our room and I'll tell you everything" she replied

Sky guided his "wife" back to their room and she told him about being taken into an unlabeled room and being beaten up.

He couldn't get the place shut down until he saw what was in that room, but in the meantime he had to comfort Kathleen.

He hugged her close as she cried and internally he tried to decide the best way to tell her that he had fallen in love with her.

She slipped away from him a bit then he made his move and clamed her lips in a gentle kiss which she returned. The Kiss broke with both pleasantly surprised that it had gone as it did.

"I love you, Kathleen" he said as he hugged her near again

"I love you too" she replied and hugged him back.

Late that evening Sky had gone to investigate the strange janitor's closet and found it mysteriously unlocked. He went inside and was completely appalled; he had found the evidence he needed to shut that place down and put the organizers into containment for a _long_ time!

There was different pieces of equipment that, he supposed, were used for torturing the women that were injured there… including Kathleen, but she had been too scared to tell him any sooner.

"Hey, who's in there!" someone demanded

_To Be Continued…_

_

* * *

_

pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at Gruum or used to heat tea


	11. Chapter 11

Sky felt a wave of shock come over him and hid behind something as Kathleen's' escort came in, looked around, and left.

Sky gave a mental sigh of relief as the guy walked away, figuring the door was open for a reason and left it that way. Sky came out of his hiding place just before Kathleen came in looking for him. She called him by his fake name as to hold their cover, and he told her that they had all the evidence they needed to shut the place.

They went back to their room to formulate their plan of attack to finally end their mission, and the suffering of a lot of people.

The next day came ad Sky followed Kathleen to her classes and to the "torture room" where they planned to reveal themselves as SPD Power Rangers.

They took her inside and she gave him the signal and he broke in, unmorphed, but in SPD uniform.

"He's SPD!" the headmaster exclaimed as Kathleen pulled her morpher.

"SPD EMERGENCY!" she exclaimed, and her eyesight returned as she morphed

"So is she!" The deputy headmaster said

"Yes, and you are all under arrest for assault and endangerment of the disabled!" Sky said "And just for the record, my name is Sky and hers is Kathleen"

Kathleen ran the judgment scan on those involved and found them all guilty, and put them into confinement.

Kathleen demorphed and they started towards their room.

"Sky, when you said that you loved me last night, did you really mean it?" she asked

"Yes, with all of my heart, but maybe we shouldn't tell our teammates about this just yet. You know how big a deal they'd make about it"

"Oh, yeah, but we'll have to tell them eventually"

"Your right, but not in the near future"

They laughed and schemed as they packed their belongings, but on the way back to SPD the only visible change between them was the fact that they kept making eye contact and using Kathleen's telepathy to communicate and continue to plan how they were going to meet without razing suspicion.

They got back to the base late that evening, and Sky escorted Kathleen to her room and gave her a good-night kiss before they whispered their good-nights and went to their rooms, secretly longing for another night in each other's arms.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Pls. Leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at Gruumm or used to heat tea


End file.
